Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal: Dark Mists's Revenge
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: Gaining control over the power of Chaos, Number 96 now plans to use it to crush Yuma and Astral in order to get their Numbers and to make the pair suffer for humiliating, defeating and imprisoning him. And a special thanks to Ryu-Ran 2200 for sharing this idea with me and helping in creating it.
1. Dark Mist's Return

From within his Sphere Field, Dark Mist groaned body as his body was failing to maintain itself.

"The power of Chaos is running wild inside me! It's trying to destroy me!" Dark Mist yelled, before he then screamed out as his body continued to circulate with electricity.

"But I'll survive..." Dark Mist groaned, remembering his desires of defeating Astral, before he exclaimed. "I have to. To defeat Astral I'll endure anything. I have to make this power mine!"

As the power of Chaos consumed the Sphere Field, it soon became too much and erupted in an explosion of pure power, revealing Dark Mist's body had ceased destroying itself as he stood proudly with a wicked smile on his face.

"I've done it. Astral doesn't stand a chance." Dark Mist stated as lightning clashed down and around him, making him exclaim. "I'm more powerful than Astral ever imagined! In fact I'm more powerful than I ever imagined!"

-Sometime later, in the human world-

Yuma, Astral and Tori were heading over to Heartland City's hospital to pay Rio a visit, as well as check up on Shark, who had been acting quite strangely after obtaining their most recent Mytherian Number, Number 73: Abyss Splash.

However, after Shark had shown up to check on Yuma, what looked like pieces of black snow started to slowly rain from the sky.

"Yuma, look up." Shark said, before he, Astral and Tori all looked to see the skies had turned an ominous dark.

"Whoa! What is that?" Yuma asked, as a pair of familiar wicked eyes glared down upon him, Astral, Shark and Tori, before as lightning struck from the dark clouds, all around Yuma and the others, while the ground began to shake, in which Astral replied in worry. "It is him. The power 96 possess is unlike anything we have ever faced before."

Suddenly, things got worse for Yuma and Astral as their bodies were encircled in yellow coloured auras, before they were pulled into the storm clouds and disappeared.

Pulled from their reality and into Dark Mist's.

-Moments later-

After losing consciousness, Astral was awoken when he heard the sounds of Yuma screaming in agony, making him open his eyes quickly to see the torment Yuma was in.

Before Astral was Dark Mist, shocking him from not only seeing his dark side, but from seeing Dark Mist had Yuma bound by ropes of dark red energy that were tightening and consuming his body.

"Yuma!" Astral yelled in concern, only to then collapse onto all fours making Dark Mist smirk.

"Can you feel it Astral?" Dark Mist asked, before he said. "The darkness is taking you and Yuma with every passing second."

"Soon I will have what I desire." He then stated as his energy continued consuming Yuma, while moving closer to his key.

"Not if I have anything to say about it..." Yuma groaned as he used what strength he had in him to move his right arm, grab the key tightly, before breaking it from his neck and throwing it to Astral's feet.

Annoyed by Yuma's interference, Dark Mist snarled before sending a surge of red lightning from his body and through his energy bindings, which then electrocuted Yuma, making him scream out louder then before.

"Yuma!" Astral yelled out, watching as Dark Mist then dropped Yuma, causing him to fall to the floor.

"I'd be more concerned about yourself than him. Now to take what is rightfully mine!" Dark Mist interrupted, before holding his right arm out and launching a wave of energy at the key.

However, Astral held his own arm out, creating a barrier that deflected Dark Mist's power, making him groan from his failure.

"It seems even with my power and Yuma weakened, I cannot get your key." Dark Mist commented as a dark smile appeared on his face. "But I have another way."

"I've been looking forward to a rematch." Dark Mist said, pointing at Astral, before Dark Mist then exclaimed. "Now, let us begin!"

With that, Dark Mist unleashed more of his power, causing his body to radiate as he trapped himself, Astral and the unconscious form of Yuma Tsukumo in a massive Barian Sphere Field.

"The danger in this Field allows me to do anything here." Dark Mist explained, before saying in a dark tone. "Here's a taste."

The darkness that surrounded Dark Mist's body then shot down to Yuma, consuming his form, before pulling his body upward so Yuma was floating in front of Astral, shocking him at what Dark Mist was doing.

He was controlling Yuma like he was a puppet.

"As you can see, I have decided to have Yuma Duel for me, only this time I have control of both his mind and his body!" Dark Mist announced, making Yuma lift his head to reveal his lifeless eyes to Astral.

"I'm unstoppable! Astral, you have no hope all that you have is despair." Dark Mist commented.

However, Astral replied in a determined tone as his arm was encased in blue coloured energy, before the energy transformed into a Duel Disc. "You are wrong. I must not lose. For Yuma, I will high five the sky!"

"Have it your way then. And prepare to be crushed by your very own friend!" Dark Mist exclaimed as dark energy encircled Yuma's right arm, before taking form of a purple version of Astral's Duel Disc.

"Let's Duel!" The pair shouted, beginning the Duel that would determine the fate of three worlds

Starting Scores:

Dark Mist: 4000

Astral: 4000

"Good luck, and trust me when I say you're definitely going to need it." Dark Mist said, making the first move as he made Yuma draw the sixth Card from his new Deck.

"I Summon Malicevorous Spoon!" (100/500) Dark Mist called out, in which Yuma, following the call of his puppet master, placed the aforementioned Monster on his Duel Disc, before he continued his move.

"Now I send Malicevorous Knife (600/100) from my hand to the Graveyard to Summon Malicevorous Fork!" (400/400) Dark Mist then exclaimed, watching as Yuma discarded his Malicevorous Knife Card and Summoned Malicevorous Fork.

"And with that the table has been set for my next move." Dark mist then said, before he announced. "I activate Malicevorous Spoon's special ability! Now, Yuma sharpen this game and bring back Malicevorous Knife from the Graveyard!"

Unable to disobey, Astral watched as Yuma brought forth the third and final Monster of the Malicevorous set, in which he knew what Dark Mist was going to do next.

"I Overlay, my Level 2 Malicevorous Spoon, Knife and Fork. With these three and Xyz Summon Number 96: Dark Mist!" (100/100) Dark Mist exclaimed manically as his Monsters were all engulfed in lights of dark purple energy.

The darkness shot off into the air, twisting around one another, as another portal opened up, before the forms of dark energy then shot into the portal, creating a massive explosion of energy as Dark Mist's copy appeared before him and Yuma.

"And now you will feel my almighty power, I activate the Spell: Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force!" Dark Mist exclaimed, forcing Yuma to play the Barian Card, causing an aura of Barian energy to radiate from the Card, before Yuma was then encircled in the same aura of energy, causing him to cry out as the power of Barian surged through his body.

"It seems Yuma can't handle the power of Barian, but I can!" Dark Mist yelled, before he announced wickedly. "I Overlay Rank 2 Dark Mist! With this one Monster, I rebuild the Overlay network! Go Chaos Xyz Evolution! Appear, Chaos Number 96: Dark Storm!" (1000/1000)

With the power of Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force, Dark Mist transformed into a form of dark red energy, which shot into the sky and into a vortex, creating a massive explosion of Barian energy, before Dark Mist's copy returned to the Field.

And with Dark Mist's Monster now in its ultimate form, he commented, placing one Card face-Down as he spoke. "As you can see the Damage of this Field will affect Yuma instead of me. So you should plan your moves carefully, for Yuma's sake."

Hating to agree with Dark Mist, Astral knew he was right.

'He's right. If I want to win this Duel, I must think carefully otherwise Yuma will suffer.' Astral thought, before he called out as he drew. "Then it's my move. I draw!"

"I Summon Gogogo Golem!" (1800/1500) Astral called out, before he announced. "And since I now control a Level 4 monster, I can also Summon this, come forth Doggy Diver! (1000/1000)

With two Level 4 monsters the stage was set.

"I now Overlay Gogogo Golem and Doggy Diver! With these two Monsters I build the Overlay network. I Xyz Summon Number 39: Utopia!" (2500/2000) Astral announced as Gogogo Golem was then engulfed in a bright brown light, while Doggy Diver was engulfed in a light of dark purple.

The pair shot off into the air, twisting around each other, as a portal opened up in front of Astral, before both lights then shot into the portal, creating a massive explosion of energy as the signature Monster of Yuma and Astral appeared on the Field.

Seeing Utopia, Dark Mist asked in a dark tone. "So you Summoned Utopia? But is it enough to defeat me?"

'If I can wipe out Dark Mist's Life Points in one hit, it should be enough to defeat him and save Yuma.' Astral thought, before he called out. "I activate Rank-Up-Magic Numeron Force! I rebuild the Overlay network with Utopia, Go Chaos Xyz Evolution! Appear Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray Victory!"

Utopia then turned into a pure form of gold energy that shot up into a vortex, creating a massive explosion of Numeron energy, in which Utopia Ray Victory then emerged form.

However, Dark Mist didn't seem the least bit phased by Astral's monster, which worried Astral.

But seeing no other option in order to save Yuma and everyone from his power, Astral called out. "I activate the second Effect of Numeron Force!"

"Now Dark Storm's abilities are negated until the end of the turn!" Astral explained, before a blast of Numeron energy shot out from Astral's Spell Card and struck Dark Storm.

Only for Dark Mist to smirk and then laugh in amusement.

"How perfectly you've fallen into my trap, just as I knew you would." Dark Mist said, before he called out. "Behold, my Chaos Bringer!"

With the activation of his Trap Card, Dark Mist explained. "When you Summon a Chaos Monster, all of its Overlay Units get sent straight to the Graveyard!"

With that, it was Utopia's turn to take a blast, as Chaos Bringer unleashed a blast of purple coloured energy upon him, dragging all three of Utopia's Overlay Units to the Graveyard.

"Then I get to choose one Field Spell from my Deck and add it directly to my hand." Dark Mist then said as his Trap had more power to it.

"I select Chaos Field." Dark Mist said, in which the aforementioned Spell Card slipped out the front of Dark Mist's Deck, before Yuma grabbed it, adding it to his hand.

"And last, but not least, Chaos Bringer won't let your Utopia Ray Victory Attack me this turn!" Dark Mist then announced, causing another purple blast to strike Utopia, stopping him in his tracks.

'This is not good. But I refuse to give up." Astral told Dark Mist, determined to save Yuma from Dark Mist's grasp, before he said, placing a Card in the first slot of his Spell/Trap Card zone on his Duel Disc. "I place one Card face-down and end my turn."

"Then it's my move." Dark Mist said, watching as Yuma drew the top Card from his Deck, before he stated. "I know this Duel is already tough for you, but I'm going to make it even tougher."

Hearing Dark Mist's statement, worried Astral, but he had to know. "How can this be more challenging?"

"I activate the Field Spell: Chaos Field!" Dark Mist announced, showing his reply as Yuma placed the Field Spell in his Duel Disc, causing large cracks to appear in the ground, before an array of crystal walls emerged, further sealing the three inside.

With his Field Spell now active, Dark Mist and Astral floated back to the ground, along with Yuma, who remained before Dark Mist, acting as his shield, before Dark Mist explained. "By sending a Chaos Overlay Unit to the Graveyard, one random Number Card not only loses its special abilities, but it is Summoned onto my Field."

"The end is near, Astral. I send Dark Storm's Chaos Overlay Unit to the Graveyard to take your Number." Dark Mist laughed, watching in enjoyment as one of the four Overlay Units reverted into red energy and was lowered into the dark void that was the Graveyard and then emerged a bolt of yellow energy that struck Astral, causing one of his Number Cards to be pulled from his chest, making him cry out in pain.

After the Card was removed, Astral could only watch as it flew over to Yuma, who grabbed it, making Dark Mist smile wickedly at the Card he now wielded.

"Check it out, it's Number 69: Heraldry Crest!" (2600/1400) Dark Mist announced, watching as Number 69 appeared before him and Yuma, while glaring down at Astral.

And things were only going to get worse, as Dark Mist then revealed more information about his Field Spell. "The fun's just started. I activate Chaos Field's additional Effect. I Evolve the Number I took from you into Chaos Monster that's one Rank higher."

"Prepare yourself, Astral. As this Duel is about to turn extreme! I rebuild the Overlay Network with Heraldry Chest! Go Chaos Xyz Evolution! I Summon Chaos Number 69: Heraldry Chest of Horror!" (4000/1800)

Just like Dark Storm, Heraldry Chest transformed into a form of dark red energy, which shot into the sky and into a vortex, creating a massive explosion of Barian energy, before it returned to the Field in its new form, shocking Astral.

"I activate Crest of Horror's special ability! By using one Chaos Overlay Unit, Heraldry Crest of Horror gains Utopia Ray Victory's Attack Points and special abilities!" Dark Mist called out, before Heraldry Crest of Horror blasted Utopia, draining away Astral's Monster of its power, which then shot out from Utopia and into Heraldry Crest of Horror, causing its Attack to increase by 2800 Points. (4000 → 6800)

With his Chaos Monster powered up, Dark Mist commanded. "Astral, it's all over for you! Heraldry Chest of Horror Attack Utopia Ray Victory!"

Just like Yuma, Heraldry Chest of Horror was forced to do as its new master had commanded, in which Heraldry Chest of Horror started to charge up a massive sphere of Barian energy, preparing to launch it right at Utopia Ray Victory and wipe out Astral.

However, Astral suddenly called out. "I activate Numbers Spell Caster!"

"By sending my Number to the Graveyard, I can select any Spell from my Deck and activate it." Astral then explained, before he called out. "And I choose Swords of Burning Light!"

At the cost of Utopia, several swords shot out from the skies and stabbed into the ground before azure flames consumed each blade.

"And as long as I control no Monsters, your Monsters are forbidden to Attack." Astral told Dark Mist, causing Heraldry Chest of Horror to cease the energy blast, sparing Astral from being eliminated.

Seeing Astral had managed to fend off his Attack, Dark Mist commented. "I have to give you credit for that move, but it won't help you escape your fate."

"I wonder what you'll do next." He said, placing a face-down and ending his turn.

With Dark Mist's move now over, Astral drew to see he had drawn the Trap Card: Number Return, something that would prove to be most useful to help him win.

"I place a Card face-down and end my turn." Astral said, his Trap appearing beside Swords of Burning Light.

"What's the point?" Dark Mist asked, taunting Astral as to why he was in a match he couldn't possibly win.

"There's no way you can stop me or save Yuma." He then stated, before Dark Mist yelled. "Time to show you why!"

Forcing Yuma to draw, Dark Mist made his move.

"I activate Chaos Field's Effect! I send Dark Storm's Overlay Unit to the Graveyard, so I can steal another of your Numbers!" Dark Mist announced, before another of Dark Storm's Overlay Units reverted into red energy and was then lowered into Graveyard, causing a repeat to happen, as another bolt of yellow energy struck Astral, pulling another of his Number's from his chest, making him cry out as he fell to his hands and knees.

"I wonder which one it will be this time." Dark Mist said as the Card was giving to Yuma.

"Are you ready for the big reveal, Astral?" Dark Mist asked, before he announced wickedly as Yuma placed the latest stolen Number on his Duel Disc. "Well here it is. In all it's glory! Come on out Number 92: Heart-eartH Dragon!" (0/0)

After Heart-eartH Dragon appeared beside Yuma and his other Chaos Monsters, Dark Storm and Heraldry Chest of Horror, Dark Mist announced. "You know what happens now don't you? Chaos Field Evolves Number 92 into a Chaos Number!"

"I rebuild the Overlay network Heart-eartH Dragon! Chaos Xyz Evolution!" Dark Mist yelled, before he exclaimed as Heart-eartH Dragon then Evolved. "I Summon Chaos Number 92: Heart-eartH Chaos Dragon!" (1000/0)

With the arrival of a third Chaos Monster, Dark Mist said. "The end of this Duel is now. I activate Chaos Dragon's special ability!"

"By using one Chaos Overlay Unit, all your Monster, Spell and Trap Effects are rendered useless until the end of the turn!" He announced as Heart-eartH Chaos Dragon absorbed its Overlay Unit and fired a massive blast at Astral, causing each sword to be encased in ice.

And to add to Astral's tight situation, Dark Mist then told him. "And don't think your face-down Cards will save you, because you're not allowed to activate them either! And that means you have no defenses left."  
"This is the end!" Dark Mist stated victoriously, before he exclaimed in a commanding tone. "Heraldry Crest of Horror, Attack him directly!"

Heraldry Chest of Horror charged up a massive sphere of Barian energy, only this time there was nothing to stop it from striking Astral.

Fear seemed to slow the passage of time as all Astral could do was watch as the blast headed straight for him, before Astral then cried out as the power of Heraldry Chest's attack collided, knocking Astral back from a massive explosion as his Life Points were reduced to 0.

Ending Scores:

Dark Mist: 4000

Astral: 0


	2. The Darkness of Astral's Heart

As Astral struggled to get up, his body fading away, he looked to see Dark Mist approach him, discarding Yuma, who was of no further use to him.

"I told you I was unstoppable." Dark Mist commented arrogantly.

"This cannot be... This cannot be the end, after I came so far..." Astral stated in reply.

"The end?" Dark Mist then asked, before he smirked and said. "This is just the beginning."

Confused, Astral asked. "What do you mean...?"

"while I have what I want." Dark Mist began to say, referring to Astral's Numbers and his key, which he picked up and absorbed into his very being. "There is so much more I desire. And you're going to help me gain it!"

Dark Mist didn't give Astral a second to respond as his right arm shot forward and plunged into Astral's chest, making him scream out.

"Can you feel it Astral?" Dark Mist asked. "My power is coursing through you!"

"I... I won't let you control me...!" Astral managed to say, only for Dark Mist to chuckle.

"How naive you can be. I wouldn't be able to give you my gift of darkness without the help of Yuma and your mistrust towards him." Dark Mist replied, forcing more of his power into the darkness in Astral's heart.

Astral's eyes widened upon hearing that, remembering how Yuma placed his trust in a Barian over him and kept it a secret.

"This is all Yuma's doing. He cannot be trusted." Dark Mist told Astral, who could feel he was losing himself to the darkness once again.

"Embrace the darkness and together we can destroy Barian World and everything that stands in our way!" Dark Mist shouted, making Astral cry out as his body then changed.

The markings on his body turned dark.

His body was circled in an aura full of evil and most of his skin was now black, showing that the old Astral was gone.

Meanwhile, Yuma let out a small groan as he came too.

With Dark Mist's power no longer attached to him, he could see clearly and think for himself once more.

However, as Yuma arose, he was shocked to see Astral's new form.

"Astral?" Yuma asked in concern, getting the attention of 96 and Astral.

"Hello Yuma." Astral replied in a surprisingly dark tone.

"Astral, what has happened to you?" Yuma had to ask, only instead of a reply, Astral flew over to Yuma, picked him up by his shirt and gazed wickedly into Yuma's panic filled eyes.

"Astral, what's going on? What has Dark Mist done to you?" Yuma managed to say, which made Astral smirk darkly.

"He has given me more power than I can possibly imagine!" Astral announced wickedly, before he stated. "And it's all thanks to you."

Hearing that, Yuma asked in a confused tone. "Me?"

Dark Mist smirked and then replied, walking up to the struggling boy. "It was thanks to your lies and deception that allowed me to fill Astral's heart with my power. While Astral tried to resist, the darkness within his heart allowed my power to consume him!"

Confused, Yuma asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Vector told me everything. How you were foolish enough to place your faith in a Barian. How you kept secrets from Astral and how you drove Astral into the welcoming embrace of darkness."

Hearing that left Yuma in shock.

"Vector told you that stuff?" He asked, making Dark Mist nod.

"So I thank you again Yuma." Dark Mist replied, before he exclaimed. "Now say goodbye!"

However, a bright light suddenly engulfed Astral, causing him to drop Yuma.

"What's happening?" Dark Mist questioned in demand as he shielded his eyes from the light with his right arm, along with Astral.

But while the light was blinding Dark Mist and Astral, it showed Yuma he had a chance to save Astral as Number 39 materialized in his right hand.

"What's happening is I've got a chance to save Astral, and I'm not backing down!" Yuma stated.

"Please, you're in no position to challenge either of us." Dark Mist commented as the light died down. "You don't have Astral. You don't have the Numbers. You have nothing."

Yuma smirked.

"Not all the Numbers." Yuma stated, displaying he was holding Utopia, shocking Dark Mist.

"I'm not sure how you got that Number, but don't get to attached to it because Astral's gonna take it from you." Dark Mist stated.

However, Yuma was filled with determination to save Astral and replied. "We'll just see about that. Get ready Astral 'cause I'm feeling the flow!"

With that, Yuma readied his equipment and called out. "Duel Disc, go! Duel Gazer, let's roll."

While Yuma's Duel Disc and Duel Gazers were activated, a black version of Astral's Duel Disc appeared on his arm, in which the pair called out. "Let's Duel!"

Starting Scores:

Corrupt Astral: 4000  
Yuma: 4000

"I'll make the first move." Astral said, before he called out, drawing the sixth Card from his Deck. "I draw!"

"I Summon Gagaga Magician!" (1500/1000) Astral announced as the masked magician appeared before his Summoner.

"And next I activate Gagagamirror. Now you're in for double the trouble, because all Gagaga Monsters I Summon are counted as two Monsters when I xyz Summon!" Astral explained the Effect of his Spell Card, causing a mirrored version of Gagaga Magician to appear beside the original.

"And lastly, I activate Gagaga Magician's special ability! Once per turn I can change his Level to a Level I desire. So I change Level 4 Gagaga Magician to Level 7."

"This cannot be good." Yuma said nervously.

"You've got that right because With this one Monster I build the Overlay network and Xyz Summon Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis!" (2600/3000)

It was then Gagaga Magician and the mirrored copy were engulfed in lights of dark purple energy.

The pair shot off into the air, twisting around each other, as a portal opened up in front of Astral, before both lights then shot into the portal, creating a massive explosion of energy as the ancient goliath appeared on the Field, towering behind Astral.

"Now feel what the power of true darkness can do Yuma! I activate Atlandis' special ability! By using one Overlay unit, you lose half your Life Points! Orichalcum Gate!" Astral exclaimed, in which Atlandis then absorbed the single Overlay unit that was floating around it into its chest, before the ancient goliath slammed its massive fist into Yuma, causing him to cry out in pain as he was thrown back from the sheer force and power of Atlandis' ability.

But being Yuma, his combination of determination and stubbornness made him rise to his feet as he prepared to make his move.

Current Scores:

Astral: 4000

Yuma: 2000

Starting off at a major disadvantage, Yuma placed his faith in his Deck as he drew and then made his comeback.

"Since I have no Monsters, that allows me to Summon this, come on out toy Knight!" (200/1200) Yuma called out, placing the aforementioned Monster Card on his Duel Disc.

"Next, I Summon Ganbara Knight!" (0/1800) Yuma announced as his second knight Monster appeared, making Astral ask. "Let me guess, now you're going to Summon Utopia?"

"Guess again." Yuma replied, confusing Astral, until Yuma then exclaimed. "With these two Monsters I build the Overlay network. I Xyz Summon Heroic Champion – Excablibur!" (2000/2000)

Both Toy Knight and Ganbara Knight were then engulfed in a bright yellow light, just like Gagaga Magician.

And just like Gagaga Magician, the pair shot off into the air, twisting around each other, as a portal opened up in front of Yuma, before both lights then shot into the portal, creating a massive explosion of energy as the Monster, which once belonged to Nistro, appeared on the Field.

"Now that I have Excablibur on the Field, it's time to take Number 6 down!" Yuma stated, which only made Astral chuckle.

"And how do you think you can do that?" He asked.

"By activating Excablibur's special ability!" Yuma replied, before he explained. "By using both Overlay units, Excablibur's Attack is doubled until my next turn!" (2000 → 4000)

With Excablibur now powered up, Yuma called out in a strong tone. "Heroic Champion – Excablibur, Attack Atlandis!"

As the Heroic Champion withdrew his blade and charged forward, preparing to strike Number 6 down, Astral laughed. "Did you forget that only another Number can Destroy a Number?" He asked.

"I did." Yuma replied, before he suddenly called out, displaying a Quick-Play Spell Card. "That's why I activate Flash Effect!"

"Now Atlandis gains 800 Attack Points but it loses all its special abilities." Yuma explained, before saying. "So you can kiss your Number bye bye."

While Atlandis' Attack rose to 3400, Atlandis was then struck by Excablibur's blade, causing it to fall apart as it exploded and was Destroyed, dealing Astral 600 Points of Damage.

"How's that?" Yuma asked, only for Astral to smirk at him, making Yuma then demand. "What's so funny?"

"What's funny is you actually think you can win this Duel." Astral replied. "While you did Destroy my Number, I still have many more tricks up my sleeve."

"Yeah? Well so do I." Yuma snapped back, before calling out. "Like this, I play Reservation Reward!"

"Now if I show you a Spell Card in my hand, I can place it on the Field." Yuma explained, showing Astral the Quick-Play Spell, Stop Hammer, which only made Astral state. "Whatever you're up to it won't work."

"We'll just see won't we?" Yuma asked, placing another Card face-down, ending his turn.

Current Scores:

Astral: 3400

Yuma: 2000

"I Summon Gogogo Ghost!" (1900/0) Astral called out, before announcing. "But don't think he's coming alone, because I now Summon Doggy Diver (1000/1000) and Kagetokage!" (1100/1500) "And now to call another Number to the Field!" Astral announced.

"I Overlay my three Level 4 Monsters. With these three Monsters I build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon Number 16: Shock Master!" (2300/1600) Astral exclaimed manically as all three Monsters were all engulfed in lights of dark purple energy, the darkness shot off into the air, twisting around one another, as another portal opened up, before the forms of dark energy then shot into the portal, creating a massive explosion of energy as Number 16 appeared before its Summoner.

"Not you again!" Yuma called out in a panic filled tone.

"I now activate Shock Master's special ability! One per turn I can negate the Effect of any Card type of my choice. And I choose to negate your Monster Effects!" Astral announced, in which Shock Master fired a large spike through Excalibur's chest, causing Yuma's Monster to lower its arms and droop down as its power decreased. (4000 → 2000) "Shock Master, Destroy Excalibur!" Astral commanded, watching in amusement as Number 16 slammed into Excalibur, Destroying it, as well as knocking Yuma to the ground.

"Do you care to give up now or continue to suffer?" Astral asked in a dark tone, watching as Yuma struggled to get up.

"I won't give up. Not unit I save you!" Yuma stated as he rose to his feet.

"Suit yourself Yuma." Astral replied, placing a Card face-down. "I end my turn."

Current Scores:

Astral: 3400

Yuma: 1700

"I activate Xyz Reborn!" Yuma called out, revealing his Trap Card, as he then told Astral how it worked. "With this I can bring back one Xyz Monster from my Graveyard, so return Excalibur!"

The bleak void that was the Graveyard then opened up before Yuma, in which Excalibur then leapt out, standing proudly before Yuma.

"What's ore, Xyz Reborn now becomes Excalibur's Overlay unit." Yuma added.

However, Astral pointed out. "You might've gotten back your Monster but he's useless! Shock Master's ability is still active, which means you can't use any special abilities."

"I know." Yuma replied, before calling out. "That's why I play Xyz Treasure! Now I get to draw one Card for Every Xyz Monster on the Field, and I count two."

"Draw all you like, nothing can stop me." Astral stated arrogantly.

"We'll see about that!" Yuma said back, before drawing the top two Cards from his Deck, which made him smile and think. 'Perfect.'

"I activate Xyz Shift!" Yuma called out as he activated his Spell Card and then said. "Now by sending Excalibur back to the Graveyard, I can Summon any Xyz Monster, so long as its Rank is the same as Excalibur's."

"And I know just the Monster." Yuma said, watching as Excalibur was consumed by light and faded, making room for his signature Monster. "I Summon Utopia!"

"And now that Utopia's here, it's time for me to win this Duel!" Yuma stated.

"I Equip Utopia with Magnum Shield. Now his Attack Points get boosted by his by his Defense Points!" (2500 → 4500)

"Not good but not good enough." Astral said, before stating. "You'll need more than that to defeat me and my power."

"Utopia, Attack Shock Master!" Yuma commanded, in which Utopia with drew his blades and leapt into the air.

"But now I'm going to put a stop to that Attack." Yuma then said, making Astral reply cruelly. "And how are you going to do that? Shock Master's Effect applies to all your Monsters."  
"Who said I'd use a Monster to stop Utopia's Attack?" Yuma asked back as a sly smile appeared on his face.

"I activate Stop Hammer! Now by lowering Utopia's Attack by 500, I can stop him." Yuma announced, in which a giant hammer that had 'STOP' printed on it slammed into Utopia, preventing him from striking Number 16 and reducing his Attack by 500 Points. (4500 → 4000)

"And now Reservation Reward kicks in, meaning Utopia can Attack again, only this time his Attack is doubled!" Yuma explained as Utopia's Attack rose drastically. (4000 → 8000)

"Go, Utopia and Attack Shock Master with Rising Sun Slash!" Yuma exclaimed in all his might, watching as Utopia obeyed slicing right through Number 16 and causing Astral's side of the Field to erupt in a massive explosion due to Utopia's power.

"I did it." Yuma said, before it sunk in and he cheered. "I beat Astral!"

However, his victory was cut short as he heard dark laughter emitting from the explosion.

And after the dust from the blast faded, Astral was still standing, still filled with darkness, while his Life Points had decreased to 550.

"But how?" Yuma asked, making Astral smirk and then reply. "It's simple, I activated my face-down: Reverse Glasses just as Shock Master was Attacked. And with my Trap, it halved the Attack of both our Monsters and reduced the Damage I took."

Yuma groaned in frustration, but knew he had to keep a level head, in which he Set a face-down to protect Utopia and then ended his turn, in which Utopia's Attack dropped back to 4000.

Current Scores:

Astral: 550

Yuma: 1700

"My move Yuma." Astral said, drawing the top Card from his Deck, before he smirked.

"I must confess you did far better than I expected, but the result is how I knew it would turn out." Astral said.

"What do you mean by that?" Yuma questioned.

"I'll show you." Astral replied, before he called out. "I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Gagaga Magician!"

With the magic of Monster Reborn, the Graveyard opened up once more and Gagaga Magician reappeared before Astral.

"Next, I use the power of my Gagagamirror again to create another Gagaga Magician." Astral said as another mirrored version of Gagaga Magician appeared beside the original.

"And now I change Gagaga Magician to a Level 7 Monster." Astral then told Yuma, watching as the Stars on Gagaga Magician's belt increased from 4 to 7.

"And now, with my Gagaga magicians, I build the Overlay Network to Number 11: Big Eye!" (2600/2000)

Gagaga Magician and the mirrored copy were engulfed in lights of dark purple energy that shot off into the air, twisting around each other, as a portal opened up in front of Astral, before both lights then shot into the portal, creating a massive explosion of energy as Number 17 appeared on the Field, glaring down at Yuma.

"You know what happens now, right?" Astral asked, before saying. "By using one Overlay unit, Big Eye can take control of your Monster!"

"Temptation Glance!" Astral called out, watching as Big Eye's Overlay unit was absorbed into its eye, allowing it to glow and consume Utopia, pulling him over to Astral's side of the Field.

"A fitting end, don't you think so?" Astral asked, before he commanded. "Utopia, Attack Yuma directly!"  
Unable to disobey, Utopia brought out his right blade and slashed down, striking Yuma down too, as he was inflicted with 4000 Points of Damage, wiping him out and the chance to save Astral from Dark Mist and his evil.

Ending Scores:

Astral: 550

Yuma: 0


	3. The Return of Shadows

With Yuma defeated, his key, Astral and the last Number Card he had taken away from him, Dark Mist laughed wickedly.

"At last, I have won!" Dark Mist announced as a wicked smile appeared on his face, making him then called out. "Say goodbye Yuma Tsukumo!"

With that, Astral suddenly shot forward and grasped Yuma's arms, making him cry out as the Winner of the World Duel Carnival was slowly enveloped by the same dark aura that was emitting around Astral.

"Astral stop... You don't have to do this... Remember who you really are..." Yuma groaned out, feeling the darkness continue to consume him.

"It is pointless. The Astral you knew no longer exists." Dark Mist stated, smirking in enjoyment from seeing Yuma suffer and knowing he would soon be absorbed by Astral's darkness and gone forever.

However, Dark Mist could see Astral shaking, while the darkness around Yuma was weakening.

"What are you doing?" Dark Mist questioned, before he commanded. "Destroy him!"

"I... I feel something in my heart. It is preventing me from destroying Yuma." Astral replied, feeling conflicted in his view towards Yuma.

Annoyed to see that even with his dark influence, Astral was still resisting him, Dark Mist used his power to create a thick thread of darkness that grabbed Astral and threw him away, before the ground beneath him began to rise, trapping Astral in crystal.

"Astral!" Yuma called in concern, making Dark Mist smirk.

"Don't worry, Astral is fine." 96 said, before saying wickedly. "But I can't say the same about you!"

Dark Mist then unleashed his darkness, causing his arm to shoot out and grab Yuma, picking him up by the throat before it started to spread as Dark Mist planned to finish off Yuma for good.

But then several blasts of energy rained down, striking through Dark Mist's arm, causing him to groan in frustration, as he had to retract his arm back and release his hold over Yuma.

"Who is there?" Dark Mist then called out, searching for the unknown attacker through the clouds of smoke they had been created with their blasts.

And when the smoke then died down, 96, Astral, as well as Yuma were all stunned to see...

"Vector!?" Yuma called out, before having to ask. "What are you doing? Why did you save me?"

"Don't get too used to it Yuma. I only saved you because you're the only one here that can help me stop Number 96 from destroying Barian World and all I have worked on." Vector replied.

"I should have destroyed you back in the temple ruins." 96 growled, before his anger faded when he smiled wickedly and announced. "No matter, now that I have all the Numbers, I can destroy you both. I am unstoppable!"

But hearing that, Vector chuckled.

"Guess again." The Barian then said, holding out a Number Card, which stunned the three for a second time.

"Utopia!" Yuma called out, part of him glad to see Dark Mist was no longer in possession of it but was now worried that Vector had it.

"How did you get that?" Dark Mist demanded.

"It was easy. While you were distracted from my little lightshow, it allowed me to take your Number without anyone being the wiser." Vector explained, making 96 clench his fists at the realization Vector's attack was just a decoy.

"Heads up Yuma." Vector then called, turning around and tossing him his Card back, making Yuma look down at his Number before looking back up at Vector with a confused expression.

"Why are you giving me this?" Yuma asked.

"As much as I hate you, I hate being upstaged." Vector replied, as his Duel Disc appeared on his left arm. "If anybody's going to destroy you, it's me. That's why when this is over, we are going back to being sworn enemies again."

"Sound's like a challenge worthy of my skills." Dark Mist interrupted as an aura of darkness encircled his left arm, dispersing to reveal he had Duel Disc back on.

"Only this time I won't lose to you and I will get Astral back!" Yuma stated in a determined tone, readying his Duel Disc and Duel Gazer, before all three called out. "Let's Duel!"

Starting Scores:

Dark Mist: 4000

Vector: 4000

Yuma: 4000

Dark Mist smirked as he, Yuma and Vector were consumed by a Barian Sphere Field, before the aura around his body increased, making Vector question. "What's going on?"

"Since it is two on one, I think it's only fair I get a little advantage in this Duel." Dark Mist replied, as his Life Points, doubling to 8000, causing him to continue to smirk arrogantly before he commented, drawing the top Card of his Deck. "Not that I'll need it."

"I Summon Malicevorous Spoon!" Dark Mist called out, placing the aforementioned Monster on his Duel Disc, before he continued his move.

"Now I send Malicevorous Knife from my hand to the Graveyard to Summon Malicevorous Fork!" Dark Mist then exclaimed, watching as Malicevorous Fork appeared beside Malicevorous Spoon.

"And now I activate Malicevorous Spoon's special ability to bring back Malicevorous Knife from the Graveyard!" Dark Mist then called out as the third Malicevorous Monster joined the set.

"How many utensils does this guy have?" Yuma asked, confused that Dark Mist was able to play the same move in three consecutive Duels.

However, he and Vector had bigger problems to deal with, as they knew what was coming.

"I Overlay, my Level 2 Malicevorous Spoon, Knife and Fork. With these three and Xyz Summon Number 96: Dark Mist!" Dark Mist exclaimed manically as his Monsters were all engulfed in lights of dark purple energy.

The darkness shot off into the air, twisting around one another, as another portal opened up, before the forms of dark energy then shot into the portal, creating a massive explosion of energy as Dark Mist's copy appeared before him.

"And now I activate the Spell: Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force!" Dark Mist exclaimed, causing an aura of Barian energy to radiate from the Card as the power of Barian surged through Dark Mist's body, making him yell out. "I Overlay Rank 2 Dark Mist! With this one Monster, I rebuild the Overlay network! Go Chaos Xyz Evolution! Appear, Chaos Number 96: Dark Storm!"

With the power of Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force, Dark Mist transformed into a form of dark red energy, which shot into the sky and into a vortex, creating a massive explosion of Barian energy, before Dark Mist's copy returned to the Field, evolved and more powerful than ever.

Seeing 96 had called upon his Chaos Number once again made Yuma groan in frustration, making Dark Mist smirk at him before he told the duo. "Don't think I'm done yet boys. I activate the Field Spell: Chaos Field!"

With his Field Spell active, large cracks appeared in the ground, before an array of crystal walls emerged, further sealing the three inside the Sphere Field, in which Dark Mist, Yuma and Vector floated back to the ground, where Dark Mist then explained. "I'm sure you both know how Chaos Field works by now, but just to remind you by sending a Chaos Overlay Unit to the Graveyard, one random Number Card not only loses its special abilities, but it is Summoned onto my Field."

"Let's see who the lucky one is." Dark Mist then said as one of the four Overlay Units reverted into red energy and was lowered into the dark void that was the Graveyard and then emerged a bolt of yellow energy that struck Yuma, causing him to groan out before watching as his Number Card was taken away from him and added to Dark Mist's hand.

"Look who it is Yuma." Dark Mist said, placing his Number Card on the Duel Disc, making him announce. "It's Number 39: Utopia!"

Seeing his Number forced onto Dark Mist's side made Yuma groan in frustration, while Dark Mist continued to smirk in arrogance.

"And now I use Chaos Field to rebuild the Overlay network, go Chaos Xyz Evolution! I Summon Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray V!" (2600/2000) Dark Mist announced in a tone of pure evil as Utopia transformed into a form of dark red energy, which shot into the sky and into a vortex, creating a massive explosion of Barian energy, before it returned to the Field in its Barian powered form.

With two powerful Xyz Monsters at his command, 96 then said, activating another Spell Card. "To finish my turn, I activate Xyz Treasure. This allows me to draw 1 Card for every Xyz Monster on the Field."

After drawing the top two Cards from his Deck and Setting them, Dark Mist asked. "With every Card that's played you're only sealing your fate. How do you expect to beat me?"

"I'll show you how." Vector snapped, drawing the top Card from his Deck as he took over and stated his turn.

"I Summon Umbral Horror Ghoul!" (1800/0) Vector announced as a cloud of darkness appeared in front of Vector, before a dark purple claw emerged from the darkness and Vector's Monster revealed itself.

"And with Umbral Horror Ghoul Summoned, I activate its special ability. By making this Card's Attack Points 0, I can Summon any Umbral Horror Monsters in my hand, so long as they have 0 Attack Points. Come forth, Umbral Horror Will o' the Wisp!" (0/0) Vector commanded, in which two cyan coloured flames appeared on Vector's side of the Field, before a duo of fiendish creature emerged from two voids beneath the balls of fire.

"I Overlay my Level 4 Umbral Horror Ghost and two Unforms. With these three Monsters, I build the Overlay network and Xyz Summon Number 104: Masquerade!" (2700/1200) Vector exclaimed as his Umbral Horror Monsters and were all engulfed in lights of dark purple energy, the darkness shot off into the air, twisting around one another, as another portal opened up, before the forms of dark energy then shot into the portal, creating a massive explosion of energy as Masquerade appeared before Vector.

Placing three Cards face-down, Vector faced Yuma and told him. "Don't screw this up."

Yuma just ignored Vector's words and focused on the Duel and saving Astral.

"I draw!" Yuma yelled out as he drew the sixth Card from the top of his Deck and began his turn.

"I Summon Gagaga Magician!" Yuma announced as his masked Spellcaster appeared before him, before Yuma then said, placing another Monster Card on his Duel Disc. "And now that I have Gagaga Magician, I can Summon Gagaga Child can join him." (800/1200)

"Next, I activate Gagaga Magician's special ability and change him to a Level 6 Monster." Yuma said, before Gagaga Magician gained two extra Stars, before the Number Hunter then told Dark Mist. "Now, not only does Gagaga Magician get a Level Boost, but Gagaga Child's does as well."

Activating his special ability, Gagaga Child then ate the Popsicle he was holding, before showing it had two Stars on the stick, which then increased to six.

"I Overlay my Level 6 Gagaga Magician and Level 6 Gagaga Child! With these two Monsters I build the Overlay network and Xyz Summon Gauntlet Launcher!" (2400/2800) Yuma exclaimed as his Gagaga Monsters were both engulfed in dark purple lights that shot off into the air, twisting around each other, as a portal opened up in the sky, before the lights then shot into the portal, creating a massive explosion of energy as Gauntlet Launcher was created and appeared before Yuma.

Seeing Yuma's Xyz Monster, Vector asked. "That's it?"

"Far from it." Yuma replied, smiling as he then called out. "I activate Gauntlet Launcher's special ability! By using one Overlay Unit, Gauntlet Launcher can Destroy any Monster on the Field."

As Gauntlet Launcher absorbed one of its Overlay units and then shot at Dark Mist's Monsters, Yuma said with a smirk. "Too bad but looks like this is farewell for Dark Storm."

However, Dark Mist just laughed, confusing Yuma, until 96 then announced. "I don't think so Yuma. I activate Overlay Banish to negate Gauntlet Launcher's special ability!"

With his Trap Card's power, Gauntlet Launcher's strike was put to an end, causing Yuma to groan and say. "I play three Cards face-down and end my turn."

With Yuma's turn over and his attempt to Destroy Dark Storm a failure, Vector said in a sarcastic tone. "Great move Yuma."

"At least I tried!" Yuma snapped back, causing Dark Mist to smirk.

"As much as I'm enjoying you two arguing, I'd much rather enjoy to see you two suffering. I draw!" Dark Mist called out as he drew the top Card from his Deck.

"I activate Chaos Field's Effect so I can steal your Number." Dark Mist said, pointing at Vector and causing another one of Dark Storm's Overlay Units to revert into red energy, which was then lowered into Graveyard and caused a bolt of yellow energy to strike Vector, taking his Number Card.

"Come forth, Number 65: Djinn Buster!" (1300/0) Dark Mist commanded as Djinn Buster appeared on the right side of Dark Storm.

But not for long, as Dark Mist exclaimed. "I rebuild the Overlay network with Djinn Buster! Chaos Xyz Evolution! I Summon Chaos Number Chaos Number 65: King Overfiend!" (1600/0)

After turning Number 65 into a Chaos Number, 96 announced maniacally. "It's all over for you Yuma! I activate Utopia Ray V's special ability! By using a Chaos Overlay unit I can Destroy your Gauntlet Launcher and you take Damage equal to its Attack Points!"

"Go, Utopia Ray V, Destroy Gauntlet Launcher! Spinning Blades of Destruction!" Dark Mist commanded, in which Utopia Ray V withdrew his blades, combined them into a single weapon and threw the Barian weapon directly at Gauntlet Launcher.

"I activate a Trap Card!" Yuma quickly called out. "Go, Memory Loss!"

"Now thanks to this Trap, not only is Utopia Ray V's special ability is negated, but he is also forced into Defence Mode!" Yuma explained, before Utopia Ray V was forced to cease his assault as chains wrapped around him, preventing him from Attacking or Damaging him or Vector.

"It makes no difference. Dark Strom Attack Masquerade!" Dark Mist commanded, before he suddenly called out. "I activate Dark Storm special ability! By using one Chaos Overlay unit, your Monster loses all of its Attack Points and Dark Storm steals them all!"

As Dark Storm then absorbed one of its Chaos Overlay units, it then shot two tendrils at Masquerade, which made Vector call out. "Nice try but I activate Masquerade's special ability! By using one Overlay unit I can negate Dark Strom's ability and deal 800 Points of Damage to you!"

After absorbing an Overlay unit, Masquerade threw one of its gold rings, causing it to clash against Dark Storms tendrils and hold it back.

That was unit Dark Mist began to laugh.

"You fool, did you forget I have Chaos Number 65 at my command?" Dark Mist asked, before he stated. "And thanks to his special ability, your Monster's abilities are negated!"

With that said, Masquerade and Gauntlet Launcher were both imprisoned up to their heads in Baria Crystals, leaving Masquerade powerless as Dark Storm then slammed his tendrils into the crystals and right through Masquerade, draining the Monster of all its power, while increasing its own. (1000→3700) After getting his Monster powered up, Dark Mist commanded. "Now Dark Storm, continue to Attack!"

Dark Storm followed the command as it unleashed a powerful blast from its mouth at Masquerade.

But before the Attack could hit him, Yuma suddenly called out. "I activate Half Unbreak! Now, not only does my Trap stop Masquerade from being Destroyed this turn, but all Damage Vector takes is cut in half!"

Thanks to Yuma's trap, Masquerade was then encased in a giant bubble, protecting it and only dealing 1850 Points of Damage to Vector's life Points.

Annoyed by Yuma's interference, Dark Mist yelled. "I may not be able to destroy you but I can still hurt you! King Overfiend Attack Masquerade!"

Again Masquerade was protected from being Destroyed, as Yuma's Trap remained strong, causing Vector to groan out as he lost 800 more Life Points.

With the Battle over, Dark Mist then turned his attention to Astral's prone form and said. "See Astral? You cannot trust Yuma. Once again he's teamed up with Vector in a futile attempt to destroy you."  
"That's not true!" Yuma called out, before yelling in a determined tone. "I'm working to save you. Even if that means teaming up with all the Barian Emperors, I will stop Dark Mist and save you!"

"So finish your move so we can crush you." Vector intruupted, making 96 nod in reply.

"I activate Eternal Spell and use its power to bring back one Spell from the graveyard. And I choose Xyz Treasure."

Activating the Effect of his Spell, Dark Mist drew three new Cards, Setting all three as he then ended his turn, remaining as arrogant as ever as he waited to see what pitiful moves Yuma and Vector would make to try and defeat him.

Current Scores:

Dark Mist: 8000

Vector: 1050

Yuma: 4000

"I activate Corrupted Keys!" Vector called out, revealing his first Trap Card, before the maniacal Barian Emperor told 96. "Since Masquerade wasn't Destroyed this turn, I can Summon three Umbral Horror Mirage Tokens to my Field!" (0/1200)

As three demi-sized Masquerades appeared before the original, Vector then called out, revealing his second Trap Card. "And that's not all. Next, I activate Guard off. Now all Monsters on the Field lose all their Defence Points."

As Masquerade, the Mirage Tokens, Dark Storm, King Overfiend, Utopia Ray V and Gauntlet Launcher's Defense Points dropped to 0, it left Yuma and 96 confused, while Vector chuckled.

"Now for the best part. For every Monster I control that lost Defence Points, you take 400 Points of Damage. That's 1600 Points of Damage heading your way!" The Barian then announced, before Dark Mist was blasted by Vector's trap, causing him to groan as his Life Points lowered to 6400.

"Nice try but two can play that little game." Dark Mist replied, countering with Small Stopper Trap Card, in which 96 then told Vector in a dark tone. "Now any Monsters with 1000 or less Attack Points cannot Attack, meaning your powered down Masquerades are useless. Oh, and before I forget, if you have any Monsters and they don't Attack, you take 1000 Points of Damage."

"Too bad that won't happen because I activate Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force." Vector called out, holding the Barian Card into the sky, as he then announced. "I Rank-Up Masquerade! Go Chaos Xyz Evolution! I Summon Chaos Number 104: Umbral Horror Masquerade!" (3000/1500)

With the power of Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force, Masquerade transformed into a form of dark red energy, which shot into the sky and into a vortex, creating a massive explosion of Barian energy, before Vector's Monster returned to the Field.

"With Masquerade gone my Corrupted Keys Card is Destroyed and so are my Masquerade Tokens." Vector then said as His trap and Tokens vanished, sparing him from the Effect of Small Stopper.

However, Vector was far from finished.

"Next, I activate Masquerade's special ability! By using one Chaos Overlay unit, you lose half your Life Points. So I think I'll use them all!" Vector then announced, in which Masquerade absorbed all three Chaos Overlay units and unleashed a powerful wave of purple energy from his sceptre to halve Dark Mist's Life Points each time he was struck. (3200→1600→800)

But with each strike, a look of confusion appeared on Yuma's face.

'Something's not right.' Yuma thought, before looking at King Overfiend and thought. 'Why didn't he activate his ability to stop the Damage?'

"I can see you wondering why I allowed Masquerade to use its power when I could've easily stopped it." Dark Mist interrupted, before stating arrogantly. "It is because no matter how hard you try, you won't defeat me."

"We'll see about that! Umbral Horror Masquerade Attack King Overfiend!" Vector commanded, in which fired flames of dark energy from his sceptre.

"I active Chaos Alliance! Now all my Mosnters have the same amount of Attack Points as the strongest Monster on my Field, Dark Storm!" Dark Mist suddenly called out, revealing his Trap and causing King Overfiend's Attack to shoot up to 3700.

"Your Number's up!" Dark Mist called out, smiling wickedly as the two Monsters lunged at each other.

But then Yuma suddenly called out, springing another Trap Card. "Not yet Dark Mist because I active Xyz Reborn to revive Utopia!"

Seeing Utopia, Dark Mist just laughed before he said arrogantly. "And what good is Utopia? With no Overlay units, he is useless!"

"That's where you're wrong. Since I used Xyz Reborn to revive Utopia, my Trap acts as an Overlay unit." Yuma replied, before he called out. "Go, Light Wing Shield!"

With his call, the Xyz Reborn Trap rematerialized into a yellow orb that shot into Utopia's chest, before Utopia then appeared in front if Umbral Horror Masquerade, in which King Overfiend's sword struck Utopia's shield-like wing, failing to break through it, protecting Vector's Monster.

However, as King Overfiend continued to clash against Utopia's barrier, Dark Mist called out. "I activate Number Lockdown, so now Utopia can no longer Attack or use it's special ability!"

Yuma watched in shock as a Massive Baria Crystal appeared behind him and Utopia, before chains shot out from the Crystal, binding Utopia.

"And it's Destroyed at the end of the turn and you'll take Damage equal to its Attack Points." Dark Mist then said wickedly.

"And speaking of Damage and Destroying." He then said, facing Vector again. "King Overfiend, finish off Masquerade!"

"I may not be able to help Utopia this turn, but I can still help out my teammate." Yuma suddenly said in a determined tone, before he held out a Quick-Play Spell and called out. "I activate Ego Boost! Now Masquerade gains 1000 Attack Points when it Battles!" (3000→4000)

With the added Attack power, Masquerade was about to blast King Overfiend and Destroy him, but before Vector could claim victory, Dark mist suddenly unleashed a blast of energy from his hand, blasting Vector right out of the Sphere Field.

"Vector!" Yuma called out, watching his teammate get attacked, before facing Dark Mist with an angered look in his eyes.

"Why did you do that for?" Yuma asked.

"I felt you had too great an advantage so I evened our Duel." Dark Mist smirked, causing Yuma to snap back and say. "Advantage? You were just scared of losing so you cheated!"

Dark Mist just smirked at Yuma, before using the Sphere Field to electrocute him.

"My Duel, my rules." Dark Mist told Yuma, who groaned, frustrated from 96 and his cheating, before he then cried out as the power of Number Lockdown took Effect, Destroying Utopia and dealing 2500 Points of Damage to Yuma's Life Points.

Current Scores:  
Dark Mist: 800

Vector: Removed

Yuma: 1500

"And since Vector is no longer part of this Duel, I'll take his turn!" Dark Mist then said, drawing from his Deck and making Yuma question in shock. "What!?"

"Dark Storm, Attack Gauntlet launcher. But not before stealing its power!" Dark Mist commanded, in which Dark Storm absorbed its final Chaos Overlay unit, followed by using its tendrils to drain Gauntlet Launcher of all its Attack Points. (3700→6100)

"Now Attack Yuma and end this Duel!" Dark Mist commanded, in which Dark Storm unleashed another blast of energy from its maw.

However, Yuma was prepared.

"I activate Courageous Heart! By paying half my Life Points, Dark Storm's special ability is negated until the end of the turn!" Yuma then called out, before he announced. "That means two things. First off, Gauntlet Launcher gets all his Attack Points back and Dark Storm loses all his. And second, without its special abilities, Dark Storm cannot win this Attack, that means you lose."

(0→2400)

(6100→0)

However, Dark Mist suddenly called out. "I don't think so! I activate Overlay Stopper to stop Dark Storm from Attacking this turn!"

With the power of his Trap, Dark Storm's Attack was cancelled out, forcing it to return to 96's side of the Field.

"You are only delaying the inevitable." Dark Mist commented, before he commanded. "Utopia Ray V Attack his Gauntlet Launcher!"

Doing as commanded, Utopia Ray V shot forward and struck his blades into Gauntlet Launcher's chest, causing the Xyz Monster to explode while dealing 200 Points of Damage to Yuma's Life Points, before Dark Mist continued his assault and yelled out. "King Overfiend, end this Duel and Attack Yuma Directly!"

Following the command of his Summoner, King Overfiend brought his blade down upon Yuma, slashing at him and creating a powerful explosion, causing Dark Mist to smirk, thinking with that Attack he had won.

However, as the explosion died down, Yuma was still standing and his Life Points remained on 750.

"But how? How did you survive that?" Dark Mist asked, until he saw a mysterious pot hovering before Yuma.

"You can thank Vector for that." Yuma replied, before explaining. "Just as you Attacked with King Overfiend, I took my chance and activated his final Card. Lucky for me it was Damage Pot. And with its power, it absorbed all the Damage."

"I see." Dark Mist replied, annoyed.

"You might have stopped me this time, but next turn I will crush you." He then stated, ending his turn and causing the Effect of Yuma's Courageous Heart trap to ware off, allowing Dark Storm access back to all its power. (0→6100)

Current Scores:

Dark Mist: 800

Vector: Removed

Yuma: 750

"My turn, I draw!" Yuma called out, drawing the top Card from his Deck.

"Tell me Yuma, you're down a teammate, you barely have any Life Points left and are against my most powerful Monster. Why do you continue to fight?" Dark Mist asked.

"I already told you. I'm fighting for Astral." Yuma replied, looking at the crystal Astral was trapped in, before he said. "Astral may have been warped by you and your lies, but I know our friendship will help save him. That's why I will win and I will save him!" Yuma replied in a determined tone.

96 was amused by Yuma's words, thinking them to be nothing but garbage, but something sparked in Astral, causing the crystal to glow intensely.

"What's happening?" Dark Mist demanded, forced to bring his right arm up to shield his eyes.

"What is happening is I finally remember the bond I share with Yuma." Astral's voice replied. 'You might have turned me against Yuma with your darkness but his friendship had brought me back."

"Alight!" Yuma called out happily, before smiling to see Astral, back to his old self, standing before him.

"Thank you, my friend." Astral said, before offering. "Now what do you say we finish this Duel together?"

"You don't need to ask me twice." Yuma replied with a grin on his face, making Astral smile.

"Zexal Morph!" Yuma and Astral both called out, causing the light to then die down, which left 96 stunned to see not only had Astral broken from his dark grasp, but now he and Yuma were in Zexal II Mode, ready to finish him off.

"It's over 96, because I activate Xyz Treasure. This allows me to draw one extra Card for every Xyz Monster on the Field." Yuma called out, placing the aforementioned Spell Card in the first slot of his Spell/Trap Card zone on his Duel Disc.

"Right now you have three Xyz Monsters, that means I get to draw three more Cards. Go, Shining Draw!" Yuma called, drawing the top three Cards from his Deck and making him smile.

'Sweet! Just the Cards I need.' He thought.

"I activate Monster Reborn in order to call back one Monster from the Graveyard." Yuma said, activating his Spell Card, before he called out. "And the Monster I choose is Utopia!"

Upon seeing Utopia appear before Yuma, Dark Mist laughed and asked. "Out of all the Monsters in the Graveyard, you chose Utopia?"

"That's because 39 has always been our lucky Number. We believe in Utopia and he believes in us." Yuma replied, smiling as Utopia shone brightly.

"I activate Rank-Up-Magic Numeron Force! Go, Chaos Xyz Evolution! Appear Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray Victory!" Yuma announced in a strong and determined tone, before Utopia turned into a pure form of gold energy that shot up into a vortex, creating a massive explosion of Numeron energy, in which Utopia Ray Victory soon emerged form, powering up Utopia while negating the power of all of Dark Mist's Cards, which meant Dark Storm's Attack dropped back to 1000.

Seeing Yuma had called forth his most powerful Monster and he had nothing to protect himself, Dark Mist called out in disbelief. "This cannot be!"

"Trust me 96, it is. Go, Utopia Ray Victory, Attack and finish this! Rising Sun Double Victory Slash!" Yuma exclaimed as all four blades then slashed through Dark Strom in a double shining V motion, Destroying Dark Mist's ace Monster in a massive explosion, dealing 1800 Points of Damage to his Life Points, throwing Dark Mist back from the sheer impact of the blast and costing him the Duel.

Ending Scores:

Dark Mist: 0

Vector: Removed

Yuma: 750

With his defeat, the Sphere Field dropped.

"I knew we could do it Astral." Yuma panted, almost drained of all his energy from the intensity of the Duel.

{So did I.} Astral mentally told his friend.

Meanwhile as Yuma remained in place, trying to get back his energy, Dark Mist stared up into the sky.

'I lost the Duel. I cannot believe it. It's all over.' He thought, before looking down at his enemies and thought. 'For you that is.'

"Astral!" Dark Mist yelled as he got to his feet. "You can't get rid of me that easily."

"You might have won the Duel, but I still have enough power to finish you once and for all!" He then exclaimed, transforming his being into a bolt of dark red energy that then shot at Yuma, planning to destroy both Yuma and Astral.

However, Astral quickly broke the Zexal Morph, saving Yuma, while Dark Mist stabbed into him, spreading his darkness through Astral's body.

"Yuma, your friend can't help you anymore. In fact he can't even help himself anymore!" Dark Mist's voice called out as his essence enveloped Astral. "I will destroy everything! You, your friends, everything!"

'I will not let this happen again...' Astral groaned, struggling against the darkness, before he prepared to make the ultimate sacrifice.

"Yuma... It'll be ok..." He said, before his body began to glow an intense blue, creating a powerful blast that radiated, consumed Dark Mist and destroyed him.

As the blast faded, Yuma stood up, looking over to see Astral standing in place, slowly fading away.

"Astral?" He asked in worry.

"Yuma, I will always cherish our friendship. Now, I must go, my friend. Take care of the Numbers."

"No! No! Astral we need each other too much... I need you..." Yuma cried. "Don't go! Wait! Don't leave me!"

"Goodbye, my friend." Astral then finished before fading away completely, making Yuma cry out for a final time. "Astral!"

.

.

.

Sadly, The End.


End file.
